Sick Enough To Dance
by foreversnowynights
Summary: Castiel has a head cold and there is only one cure. Dance. Well that and decongestant. Contains one OC, a tie around the head, and future blackmail. Rated T just to be safe...


Jade pursed her lips as Castiel sneezed once again. She put her hand to his forehead though it would do nothing in return. "You're burning up, Cas." She said with worry. After a week of him denying that he was getting sick or even capable of so, the flu had finally crashed down upon him with it's full force. His eyes moved rapidly beneath their lids. She sighed, and looked up as Sam walked over, Dean keeping his distance.

"How's he doing Jade?" Sam asked, concerned for his friend. She shook her head.

"He has a fever, and his way congested. He's probably going to start vomiting up snot soon." Sam and Dean's face scrunched up in disgust simultaneously.

"Anything we can do?" Dean piped in. She shrugged.

"Not much. You could go pick up some more Sudafed and Ibuprofen. Maybe some herbal tea too."

"Would that help?" She scoffed with slight disbelief.

"Yes that would help! I can't even believe you guys would let the meds run dry. Don't you people ever get sick?" Dean shook his head with pride.

"Never." He ducked as her shoe went flying towards him. "What the hell was that for?" He snapped. She whipped a finger to point towards the door.

"Go get the stuff. I'll take care of sneezy here." Sam nodded, pulling Dean toward the sighed and scratched the back of her head."Jade…" She heard whispered from one of the beds. She turned to meet Castiel's blue eyes.

"Well, you're finally awake. Sleepy head." She said with a smile. He frown.

"I feel strange. Have I been poisoned?" She shook her head, suppressing a laugh.

"No, you're just sick." She sat down on the bed next to him.

"I know what you are." He said as quietly as he had said her name. She frown, her eye brows furrowing together, face hardening.

"I know you do. Can't hide what I am from an angel."

"Why haven't you killed us yet? You have the perfect chance t-"

"Shut up." She said cutting him off. He looked a little startled by her cutting him off. She scoffed with a smile. "My aim isn't to kill you guys. If it had been, then I would have."

"But…"

"Shhhh." She said putting a single finger to her red lips. "I don't care if you know, but I care if the Winchesters do. Don't tell kay?" Castiel averted his eyes, thinking. Then he slowly nodded.

"Fine, but the second you show even a sign of hurting them, I will smite you."

"Fair enough." She said, a smile sneaking across her lips. "Hey, I have an idea." He tilted his head in question.

~~~~~~~A while later in the impala~~~~~~~

"Hey Dean?" Sam said, not looking at his brother.

"Yea?" Dean glanced at him.

"Does Jade seem a little… strange to you?"

"Yea, she does, but most people we run into are strange." Sam nodded.

"True." Silence once again, cut through the impala. Dean glanced at Sam and noticed he was wearing his brooding face. He let out a quiet sigh. "Dean." Sam said, suddenly, making Dean jump a little.

"Yea?" Dean said, starting to get a little irritated with the strange attitude Sam was in. Why couldn't Sam just start a conversation by saying something other then his name?

"Do you think, that Jade is cute?" Dean scoffed.

"Only girls call things cute Sam." Sam scowled.

"I'm being serious Dean."

"So am I!

""Jerk." Sam mumbled.

"Bitch." The rest of the drive was silent, both brothers worried for their sick friend, and about the fact that they left him with some strange pulled up in front of their room and got out. Loud music pounded out of one of the rooms. Sam froze when he moved passed the window or their room, it's shades only partially closed."Uh… Dean?" Dean sighed.

"What Sam?"

"Come look at this." He motioned with his hand to the window. Dean looked in to the room.

"What the?" Sam stifled a laugh while Dean watched with horror and humor at their angel friend and the strange girl. Dean lifted up his cell phone and snapped a picture of Castiel and Jade dancing in the empty motel room. Castiel paler then usual, with his blue tie tied around his head like a ninja band, and Jade head banging, to the Back Street Boys."Oh we are so holding this over his head." Dean muttered, a devious smirk placed on his face.

**AN: This was made for my sister for her birthday months ago. She asked for Castiel to be sick, so the Winchester boys go out and when they come back they find Jade (aka her OC) dancing with him. She asked specificaly for Castiel to be dancing with his tie around his head like a ninja, and yes I do know the characters are a bit OOC and the blastphamy known as pop culture boy bands are in this, but I couldn't help myself (and she was going through her boy band faze)**

**Please R&R, all flames will be hit with a fire extingisher.**


End file.
